


[Podfic] Closer

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, English Accent, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Protective John, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a sofa, Sherlock is clueless, Slow Build, Snuggling, So Much In Love, Soundcloud, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: —in which John teaches Sherlock about human touch.John releases a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding, a satisfied sigh of relief, and he presses his own face into Sherlock’s smooth, thick curls. “Good,” he says. “That’s good.”“Yes,” Sherlock agrees, relishing the scent of John’s aftershave. “Very good.” And he means it.





	[Podfic] Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765999) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



> This is a lovely, lovely, fluffy, cuddly podfic, commissioned by the ever-talented FinAmour, who has been a (very patient) delight to work with.  
> It must have seemed a long time coming, what with a big project to rub shoulders with, but we got there with a speedy wee flurry, in the end!


End file.
